Descendants AU
Descendants AU is a popular AU (Alternate Universe) within the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fandom. In the AU, Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup and Jack Frost play roles from Disney Channel's original movie, Descendants. This can be considered an offshoot to Fairy Tale AU and Dark AU. About the AU In this AU, the members of the Big Four are portrayed as characters from Descendants, most commonly as the children of the Isle of the Lost and the four main Disney Villains; Cruella De Vil, Jafar, the Evil Queen and Maleficent. Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup the heir to Berk is casted as Ben, son of Belle and the former Beast and upcoming king that gives four young villains a chance to live among the good. Hiccup has also been cast with the role of a male version of Mal, Maleficent's daughter. The two both have dragons as their mark and parents that they try to life up to, if you think that to was hard for Hiccup to live up to Stoick the Vast, then emagen what it must be like to be the child of Maleficent; or Drago Bludvist if he is cast as the master/mistress of evil. Hiccup can also be cast as Carlos and Toothless as the dog, Dude, with a humanized Red Death as Cruella. Jack Frost Jack is trouble, light on his feet and charming like Jay, son of Jafar. Fans have also given him the role of Carlos De Vil, son of Cruella, not just for colours of good and dark Jack the two have similarities roles. Carlos put his fear of dogs aside when he befriended Dude and Jack becomes close to Baby Tooth, a tooth fairy. Pitch has been cast as both Jafar and Cruella as Jack plays the role of one of their sons. Merida DunBroch Merida didn't have a strong bond with her mother, like Mal did with hers and would do anything to prove herself to her. Merida has also been cast as Jay when the demon bear, Mor'du is cast as Jafar. Rapunzel Corona Rapunzel is both beautiful and smart like Evie '''and the two both have mothers that take great care of their image. In this AU, Rapunzel is Gothel's birth daughter. She can also cast with the role of '''Mal, while Gothel plays Maleficent. Extra Characters Queen Elsa of Arendelle Fans have Elsa cased as Maleficent in the Maleficent AU for similarities and its the same with Mal. Elsa tries to be good, kind queen for Arendelle, while Mal tries to a bad and cunning girl for her mother. Princess Anna of Arendelle Because of the many similarities between the two characters, Anna's most commonly plays the part of Evie. Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert Because of the many similarities Flynn/Eugene is cased as Jay. Drago Bludvist Drago has a dragon army by his side, while Maleficent '''can become one. Fans have also casted his as Hiccup's father when he's Mal. Mother Gothel Like the '''Evil Queen, Gothel cares a great deal about her image and beauty and she do the same with Rapunzel's as her birth daughter. She can also be casted as Maleficent. Mor’du Mor'du history has casted with the part of Jafar. Pitch Black Between the roles Jack is cast as, fans have put Pitch between Jafar and a male Cruella De Vil. Known Examples Fanfiction Mockup Art Hqdefault345.jpg Fanart Big Four Descendants Crests V2.jpg Pitch Black's Descendants Crest.JPG Mor'du's Descendants Crest.JPG Mother Gothel's Descendants Crest.JPG Drago Bludvist's Descendants Crest.JPG Big Four Descendants Crests.jpg Jack's Descendants Crest.JPG Merida's Descendants Crest.JPG Rapunzel's Descendants Crest.JPG Hiccup's Descendants Crest.JPG Merricup - DESCENDENTS AU By Songofafreeheart.jpg Hiccup - Son Of Drago Bludvist.jpg Rapunzel - Daughter Of Mother Gothel.jpg Merida - Daughter Of Mor'du.jpg Jack - Son Of Pitch Black.jpg Category:AUs Category:The Big Four